


conflictions of the heart

by kanaiekla



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur-centric, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaiekla/pseuds/kanaiekla
Summary: Each and every memory is precious, fragile and valuable like china glass. Some are pure crystal and timeless, others fractured and broken. But even the most shattered ones are pulled back together again, stitched and veins of golden powder.They hurt but you can’t help but laugh. Oh, how did it ever come to this? But you see, the memories are ragged and stained with sadness but you’re always able to endure.(Lewis Pepper, however, didn’t.)(Heavy lewthur fanfic! This is a modern-fantasy this time!)
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> one out of the two lewthur longfics that i wanna make! also expect some oneshots with them coming soon! this one is gonna be a lot of angst, sooo beee prepared for that jazz. not as bad as the other fic, though. enjoy!! 💕

_Each and every memory is precious, fragile and valuable like china glass. Some are pure crystal and timeless, others fractured and broken. But even the most shattered ones are pulled back together again, stitched and veins of golden powder. They hurt but you can’t help but laugh. Oh, how did it ever come to this? But you see, the memories are ragged and stained with sadness but you’re always able to endure._

_Even now he could still recall the misery. It felt like rot. Decay. Death. Black tar permeating his soul and such violet eyes that were supposed to be gentle and smiling were like storm clouds. They littered his body with scars, an angel torn of his wings, caused by what felt like eons of torment. The unfamiliar faces turn away, sharing not a glint of pity in their empty eyes. They would never understand, none of them will. They walk along their own tracks and far into their own peaks of grief and anger. If only they can reach him and hold him, whispers and lullabies of peace that was soon to come lift him up and heal him. _

_But he continued to hope with all of his heart. Despite the grief, the dread weighing him down down down into the Earth’s core, infernos burning him alive. The only grasp of sanity he had left was waiting for someone, something to split the darkness in half, creeping through the cracks of light to grab him, and pull him back into the heavenly wonders of life._

_Water ruined what tattered, mulberry hair sticking against his tear-stained face, and dirtied garments clung to his thinning form. The closest form of bathing yet he musn’t move. He didn’t care for that right now. The only relief would be someone, something answering to him. Anything at all to pull a smile back on his face, to know true peace again. If not…If he had to endure this any longer…well, he had only hoped the wind and the storms drown and consume him whole. Nobody would remember, would they?_

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

He finally found him. After all this time.

If only he could savor this moment just a little bit longer, but the rage that was burning in deep hues of violet within him was incredibly overwhelming. He never felt so much deep-seeded hatred for anyone or anything else in this whole world. Ever. And it only got stronger and stronger from there. Even once he reaches his satisfaction, the pain will still be there. Forever. To be honest, he thought it would have been a lot harder to snatch up this mechanic, especially given how fast he’s seen him work. Luckily, this wasn’t the case, and swooping him up was swift as catching a butterfly in a net, or a fly caught in spiderwebs. 

The porcelain stairs were so high up, spiraling like the thoughts that continue to circle around in his own, skeletal head. Floating all the way up would have been easy, but he wanted to take it quite literally one step at a time. Even if this stupid mechanic woke up, he had no chances of escaping so easily. This place was from top to bottom made of highly advanced magic. At most, he would make it down the hallway before he sends his ghostly minions after him.

And speaking of which, he looked down at the unconscious man, something stirring deep within him. The blonde’s head titled all the way back and his throat was vulnerable. His arms and legs were lax, dangling in the air like a ragdoll as he rested in the skeleton’s arms. All he wore was just a simple shirt with some pajama pants, one of his socks missing.

This looked just like a regular…a normal, mundane, everyday young man. One of flesh and blood and nothing more, nothing less. All of the pain and the longing the skeleton had felt to look for this person. It took him centuries upon centuries to look for him. Or…Her, technically. It made him angrier knowing that this person was just a…somebody. Not even royalty or even a bigger name. As if a brilliant goddess such as Herself might as well have not existed. It’s disrespectful. It’s disgusting and unholy and awful. How could the universe do something like this…?

He heaved a sigh, despite not really needing to breathe. He needed to focus going all the way up the stairs right now, he can focus on how much this was absolutely soul-crushing later. He will exact his revenge in due time, and find some way to make things how they once were. He just needed to be a little more patient. Just a little while longer…It all would be alright and go perfectly as planned, should this blonde man listen to his orders. Without fighting back.  
Up he went. Didn’t want to sit around for longer than he needed to. And he especially didn’t want the other to start stirring.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_A voice called out, as clear, crisp and beautiful as a siren._

_Ah, and maybe it wasn’t for him but the grey didn’t hear or bat an eye. It called from deep within his mind, ringing in the air like a heavenly crescendo, piercing the wall that kept him imprisoned for life. **Sweetheart. Please do not cry.** _

_He was surprised by this sudden call. Such a beautiful voice answering the horrid, raw cries of a broken man in a broken world. With only a few words, he had never felt at least a little bit at ease, the thunder of the storm quieting down just for a moment. Those pretty violet eyes widened like saucers at the sight of the source of this voice. Oh. Oh dear, She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. _

_Sweeping down from the clouds in an act of sympathy. An angel of mercy. Long golden locks that reached the skylines. She must have been a goddess, because he just simply couldn’t take his eyes off of Her, no matter how hard his body wanted to. Her eyes were a brilliant golden color, concentrated Sunlight infused into those orbs that rest delicately in Her face. They pierced like daggers inside of his fractured soul, opening a gateway of feelings he didn’t even know he could express._

_A prim and gentle body, faint muscle as proof of Her strength. Healed battle wounds covered and concealed in a simple white dress, the ends fading into the far expanses of the galaxy. No woman on Earth, despite their own unique levels of attractiveness, could ever reach Her height of extraordinary beauty. Those bare feet reached down onto the Earth’s surface. Those nimble, healing hands reaching out to caress his tanned skin, tears hiding behind those mulberry locks. _

_**Sweetheart, **She_ _ repeated again, the tone not a hint higher or lower. _ ** _Why must there be tears?_ **

_He must have cried one too many times, because he could barely even remember if he was crying right now or not. Alas, he was. Never in his life did he once thought he would ever contact a true spirit, flesh and soul, yet here She was. In his deepest, darkest time of need a nursing, unlike the many times before. Presented to him bare and true. Her oh-so beautiful face and Her reassuring voice, as if he was being held like a child once again, was enough to distract him from his misery just for a moment. She knew in that instant what sort of pain he felt. Black. Rot. His core clawed out and left bleeding._

_Those golden eyes blinked softly, humming a small tune. **You may have been held down by the chains of despair but you musn’t fall and die yet.**_

_No, She wouldn’t have let him fail anyway. Oh, no, he must pull these chains and rise above. Deeply rooted loneliness and bitterness would be spat up back at the enemy, let it recoil and let it watch as he rises once more, renewed with wings of light and the violet eyes of a warrior. Though he might not have that much strength yet, it shall grow with the roses and blossom fully. He just had to try…yet still…_

_“I-I’m scared…” he admitted, trying to wipe away this crisp, dread-filled tears of his. _

_This fear attacked him from all sides, a helpless sheep trying to run from a pack of wolves. No matter where he went, he was just met with more awful, snarling faces. After a while, he even wondered if escaping them was possible, but She brought Her arms around him, firmly and lovingly. It was the most soothing and most heartwarming thing he has ever felt. His eyes widened in absolute shock, heated waves flowing right through him in a way he didn’t imagine was even possible, physically or emotionally._

_**You must face the battle of fear in order to win. But for now, my darling, please…Rest.** Her voice echoed in his ear, as if She was stroking his hair and whispering to him in the depths of Her mind. It was gorgeous, the strongest thing he’s ever sensed. And it was enough for that hard, rock dam from deep within him to break apart completely, and he finally let himself son uncontrollably, screaming out his frustrations and other feelings as it came up. _

_And She continued to hold him the whole way though, never leaving his side even for a moment…_

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Click. And a shut.

It wasn’t the best bedroom, but it was good enough for his new, permanent visitor. A large window that had an entire view of the whole land, but it was closed with some dark curtains. It was a rainy day today…The bed took up some good space in the far end of the room. It was topped with the softest pillows imaginable and some cool, smoothed out sheets, with the thicker ones folded neatly nearby. There was a lovely oak desk next to it, with a dim lamp that lit up a good small area. Everything else was lavish furniture, a leather couch and a small coffee table (despite nobody ever being here to try it…). 

He never would have thought he would ever treat someone such as this disgusting man as royalty, but if it meant that he would please Her, then he guessed it wasn’t too bad. After all, it was better than leaving him in a dark dusty room where he could get sick easily. That’s the last thing he needed right now.

He carried the unconscious body all the way over to the bed, black heels clacking against the cold, hard floor. Well, cold if he could actually physically feel things. Oh, how he longed to experience that all over again. Not a sliver of regret was there in that dark core of his. This man, this…Arthur was it? Held the key to his freedom, and the key he needed to reach Her once again. The skeleton placed this…Arthur down gently onto the bed, looking at the way that strangely-shaped head of his leaned down on one side. His form was sinking into the bed already, despite him being as light as a feather.

But that wasn’t what concerned him. What did? It was the man’s…appearance It was…horrible. Ugly…Good Lord, what happened that could have let the universe decide something like this…?

Her hair was long, infused with the Sun and the stars. Stretched over the horizon. Infinite, timeless. While his hair now retained such a beautiful shade, it was so…short. Too short for comfort. Some ran down the sides of his face, sideburns, with two streaks of orange on each one. His hair was…spiked up, and right in front, two different sized brown locks. Strangely shaped eyebrows and some hair on his chin as well. There was now…too much hair. He was far away from such a beautiful, strong figure. His body, unlike Her’s, had nothing. 

A thin, lanky thing. Couldn’t even lift the tiniest insect, no. Such a hopeless, defenseless man. Poor, poor thing. 

Everything he’s ever known as saw from Her, stolen the picosecond the blonde took his first intake of air. He was only for Arthur’s existence because at least this meant that he had a chance to see Her once again. Other than that, there was nothing else. He was a hideous little thing, flesh and blood and all. Worthless. Useless. He hoped that he would see that in time as well, and realized how wonderful and better it was to be Her and Her alone…

With that in mind, and while going over anything that has transpired, the skeleton sat and he waited for the moment Arthur were to open his eyes. Lord…He wasn’t even used to saying that name yet…

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_He let out the last of his tears, body shaking within Her still and reassuring. How wonderful it just have felt so have just be relaxed in every moment at any given time. But he had no more room for jealousy. Not anymore…On exhale, he released another shuddering breath, wiping the stray tears that were still left all over his face. She…She was right. No, he musn’t give into the fear. Not when he was so close. If he fought just a little bit longer, just a little bit harder, he will be free. And with Her here as beautiful emotional support, ready to give him any warm hugs he truly desired and whenever he needed them most, he was sure he will become greater than he ever once was._

_She spread Her arms out wide, inviting him once again into all of the love She could ever give him, and so so so much more than that. It filled him with a newfound energy, spiraling and coursing through him like fresh blood cells, ripened oranges and grapes that rejuvenate him of his lost health. The pain will still be there. It might still be there for the rest of his days. But it will get better. It will always from this point on get better. No doubt about it…_

_It felt as though it was a breath of fresh air, being in Her comforting embrace again. It was perfect. This was true peace and She was willing to give it all to him. He was loved. He was loved._

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

…

The skeleton didn’t react as the blonde man’s calm face and still-breathing suddenly turned very confused the moment he opened his eyes, and how his lungs stopped in just those few seconds. Those golden eyes that were oh-so familiar landed into his striking violet ones, and that’s when the expected fear began to take place. The blonde quickly shot himself upwards, practically falling right off of the bed as he scooted as far as he could away from him. Arthur’s heart was pounding furiously in his chest, and his head was sweating profusely as if he came down with a really bad fever. 

He could understand why the young man would be so scared. It isn’t everyday that you get caught by a wraith such as he and sent to what would be considered a royal palace. He just wished he would get to the point quicker. 

He tried to move closer to the blonde, but he only moved back even more, clawing at a nearby pillow while the other hand was this close to breaking the bedstand. That look of terror never disappeared off of his face. It was like being face-to-face with a speeding rabbit, who’s moments away from being gutted by a predator’s full mouth of sharp teeth. Flesh and blood creatures. It was hard to sometimes remember how sensitive they are…

Although…He wondered if She would have the same look if She were ever scared, too.

This…Arthur finally spoke up, his higher voice breaking the tense-filled silence of the room. “Wh-Wh-Who are y-yo-you?”

The skeleton moved back away from the bed, purple fire licking the edges of the cloak he was wearing as many emotions began to stir up. This human, this…heart stealer. He was going to pay for his actions one way or another, and he was ready to initiate it, despite the fear the other was feeling. It was for Her, and he would stop at nothing to bring Her back.

**“I am Lewis Pepper, and I’m afraid you have, no…_are_ someone I’m after.”**


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long!! i was super busy with prophetic love which by the way, next chapter's tomorrow!! a friend of mine really helped me out with parts of this whole fic, so thank you!! and thank you guys for all the kudos and such!! hope you enjoy this!!

Silence stretched on for a few more movements.

There was no sound other than the clock ticking away, and Lewis could see that with each one, this...Arthur person was looking more and more anxious. His face was tight and his pupils were so small they might as well have been microscopic. His hair was standing on edge, more than his strange and super-ugly hairstyle. Arthur had a reason to be scared. Who wouldn't in a situation like this? But...It irked Lewis. More than that, really. He could still recall how strong and brave She was. Even in the face of the enemy, bloodied and beaten beyond repair, She still had a big smile on Her face. Pushed down and knocked out and She would still find it in Herself to stand up, to laugh, to taunt Her foe, even if She was seconds away from Her demise. Even in Her...Her final battle.

Now? Now She's reduced to this. Stuck in the body of a clueless, helpless and whiny mortal man. Weak and hopeless. It was so, so pathetic...Why, out of all things...Why was She brought down to a worthless human, incapable of even taking care of themself?

He sighed to himself. He could worry about how...different She was now later. Besides, it wasn't like She was going to be like this for long, right? He'll find a way to fix things. Fix this. Fix Her.

"Wh-What the h-h-hell are you t-talking a-about?!" Well. Given his response, this was going to take a while. Could be worse, though. Much worse. He watched Arthur's eyes dart around again, his breath heaving and heaving, bones shaking so much that he could hear the clattering within them. "Wh-What did I e-e-even do...? Wh-What is th-this p-place?"

You know what you did, you monster...Is what Lewis wanted to say. Then again, was it really Arthur's fault? After all, She did all She could to fight Her way back into this world. And to even have a body at all. She at least did that much, but...He shook that off, standing up straight and readjusting his cloak. It concealed most of his body, with a golden glow on the left side of his chest. It took him a second to center himself to say this -- not entirely used to even whispering it in front of an unfamiliar face. 

**"I thought it was pretty obvious. You're home."**

The blonde's eyes widened like saucers and his movements froze, as if he was trying to process what Lewis was saying without any physical interruptions. His voice broke the almost-quiet of the room, booming like thunder in a metal casket. "?!?!?! WHAT?!?!?!"

Okaaaay, maybe it was a bit too early for him to say 'home.' After all, it would take a while for Her memories to return. He needed to do this, slowly, carefully. Wouldn't want to stress Her to the point of a heart attack. He raised both his hands to get the other to calm down, but there wasn't much difference despite his soothing, low voice. **"It's overwhelming, I know. For now, I won't push you too much or anything. You can take all the time you need to settle in here."**

Aaaand now he was getting that confused look -- Lord from above, was it really that hard to follow? No way was he going to let this be an endless cycle of confusion and shouting and more confusion. Looked like he was going to have a panic attack at this point. If he tried to step close to Arthur, he would just scoot even further away, too scared to barely even talk. It wasn't going to go anywhere like this. His voice boomed again, cracked with fear...

"SETTLE?! HOME?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM, OR WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME -- OR WHAT YOU ARE --"

**"Look! What I am doesn't matter, and shouldn't matter to you! Could you calm down for a damn second and let me talk?!"** Before he could be too enraged, before violet flames spread and caught whatever fabric it could reach, Lewis stepped back and took a breath he technically didn't need to relax himself. There was no point to fight back with someone who doesn't remember anything and doesn't exactly know the truth. Was he really answering Arthur anyways, or just skipping around his reasons for having him here...?

He ignored Arthur's fear and anxiety, just for a moment, so he can properly go over everything with him. Just a little bit at a time. He didn't want to overwhelm him to the point where he passes out again.** "As hard as it is to believe, Arthur Kingsmen...You are here because I've been searching for you for centuries, without rest."**

Arthur blinked hard, mouth agape upon this new, shocking information. Shocking in a sense of...hopefully belief? "C-Centuries???" His voice cracked, rising in volume once again. "What the fuck -- I've only been alive for like twenty years --"

**"Just let me speak!" **Okay, maybe not. Seems like Arthur is a bit...stubborn when it comes to conversation. That was going to have to change real quick, or else communication is gonna be a lot harsher around them. The last thing he would want is to upset Her...**"I know that part, genius. I meant the remains of your soul!" **

Arthur's face still looked twisted with confusion, and his shaking still didn't cease. But Lewis' gaze lowered, down to his own to hands, big and...bony. He wasn't alive anymore and as much as it burned and burned with all the pain in the world, She wasn't alive either. Technically. But She's within this bastard. But just remembering Her f a c e, all memories of Her and so much more, Her voice, Her everything......It's too much it's just too much...He sighed, trying to pull himself together, trying to hide his pure hatred. **"Whatever She had left to carry over...to Her next life, really. It was all She could do...At the time...Wh-Whatever, I don't care that you think it's crazy. All I know is is that you're not leaving here, not for a while." **

He knew something dropped heavy on Arthur's chest. The look of confusion turned into a look of absolute horror, shock. It was almost sickening that Lewis sort of liked it...And he...He meant it, too. This grief...This mourning...It was all too much for him to bear. He didn't want anything more but to see Her again and forevermore, not concealed within the likes of this damned Arthur Kingsmen. Even now he could recall Her final words, one that brought him to near tears everyone it came to his mind...But he held it back, his longing and so much more, but the words still slip out and were dripping with need please come back to me please...**"It might be hard to see, but..."** He loomed over the poor man...Keeping his hand from reaching out for the one who he knew was still there, had to be there. **"You...You're...Artheia...My sweet Goddess."**

Just saying it all over again almost brought him into a fit of ecstasy, of want. Almost as if he was really staring at Her all over again. It's only more painful knowing that it isn't really Her, can never really be Her. And yet at the same time...She must have heard him. She can hear anything but...If She could see him right now, could speak with him through and through --

"ARE YOU HIGH?!" Arthur screamed, pushing himself off of the bed, almost slamming all of his body weight painfully into the hard floor. Lewis didn't take any offense to whatever it was Arthur was talking about, and watched as the blonde was trying to back away from him, only to meet a wall. Nowhere for him to run anyways, Lewis wasn't too worried. He just watched. "I have NO IDEA what you're talking about but I know one thing for sure, you're INSANE! I'm not your...y-your 'goddess' or whatever it is you imagine, I don't even KNOW you --"

**"You don't right now, but you will."** Lewis walked around the bed, not bothering to approach Arthur more than just a few steps. He was pressed against that wall so hard, it was crazy how he wasn't slipping through the cracks. No way was he going to lose Her again. **"It's probably going to be a while -- I know that it sucks for you, but...You'll like this place."**

"I don't so far!" Arthur heaved, brushing random strands of hair away from his face. Far from perfect, but...At least it was still was golden as Her's.

This conversation wasn't going to go anywhere if Lewis wasn't clear enough, that much he could tell. Next time he should pay more attention on the way he directs certain discussions. It couldn't just be a constant back and forth between the two of them. Who was he to fight with his own Goddess? That would be shameful, for they had never went through any sorts of fights. 

It was best that he stopped while he was ahead, and backtrack a little. Starting now.** "Okay, look..."** He didn't need to take a deep breath, but he was still preparing for what's to come.** "I'm a ghost. Sort of. I died...centuries ago. But I never had a reason to pass on because, well, I was looking for you."** And Lord, was it worth it...All of it...Here She was, this close to Her former glory.** "I literally can't go anywhere and I just want to fulfill my purpose. Which is why I grabbed you."**

He watched Arthur cross his arms, trying to hold back his own shaking form. He was still so scared, so frail and helpless...Nothing Lewis can say will ever made Arthur happy...But was there a small but of...drive...in this one? "You didn't even bother asking? I-It'd made it easier."

Lewis kept himself from snorting really hard, despite having no nose. But he made a noise similar to it, at least. **"Earlier? You probably would have called the cops or something. Or you just would have...freaked out. Then passed out."**

Arthur's stare was bold and he lowered his arms to his sides. It looked as through he was seeing Lewis' point. It's the kind of look he expected Her to have. Funny how they almost shared the same mannerisms. As he expected and hoped... "......"

**"Oh come on, don't give me that look."** He sighed, watching Arthur roll his eyes. Back to the original point, though. Any further away from this and it would just be he and Arthur constantly bickering about the nothing. **"I know this is very inconvenient for you, but the last thing I would want is to torture an individual. Trust me, you're safe here."**

The question blurted out of Arthur like he had already preplanned to say it, or as if he was perfectly recalling a line off of the script. "How can you be so sure? How can I even trust you?" Alas, a typical question from a stranger. But this appeared to be a stranger-not-really. Lewis nodded a 'no', such a vague answer for someone in a situation like this. But it was all he could offer, yet he had so much to say.

**"I never said you had to." **He would want to. Lord, he really wished that was the case, but...Things were so much different now. There was nothing he could do but protect Her. This time, correctly. **"But this place is closed off from any mortal and ghosts alike. I'd say all of them. Even if they do get in, I've set up enough traps. They'd be tired before they can reach within these walls. They'd have to get through me, my deares-- Ahem -- Arthur."** Goodness, why did he have to be so ridiculous about that now...? Clearly yes, She was his dearest, and so was he to Her, but to say such things in front of him where he couldn't even remember yet...? Stupid...He slipped too far, too much and too fast...He loved Her so, he needed to watch that...

It only made Arthur more confused, shocked to have heard that little cut-off of Lewis', and he just couldn't leave it at that. He began trembling again, a hand tight on the curtains that were just behind him. "Th-There are other g-ghosts? W-Wait --" He looked to be in a daze. Ah, this is why Lewis wouldn't have explained too much at the same time...This is why he should've waited. "Who e-even is this A-Ally, was it?"

Everything within him burned more than the flames that he could have unleashed inside of the room, and he stomped his foot down so hard it would have cracked an awful and ugly crack on the floor. How d a r e he...How dare he even pronounce it in such a way that it didn't even MATTER?! Who was he to talk about Her in such a way?! It just made him want to spit out every curse at him, but he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. **"It's Artheia, you idiot! How could you forget your own name?"**

Arthur stomped down as well, not shouting at the top of his lungs but loud enough to make his own point. Clearly he knew what he was trying to be up against. "You got the wrong person, my name is Arthur!"

It was like an arrow to his chest -- his heart. Nononono N O there was no way in hell he was going to put up with anything like this -- he needed to shut it down now because he was wrong wrong WRONG it was Her and it will always be HER. **"IT IS _NOW_." **

Silence filled the room again, nothing left but the retreating echoes of their yells, until they too vanished into nothing. Lewis watched Arthur's expression changed, not in horror or fear but rather annoyance with low-key anger. But that didn't mean anything to him...Lewis himself had the right to be mad, not Arthur. 

If there was one thing Lewis couldn't handle, it was to hear about Her existence being completely...nonexistent. And there was only one thing he knew: That he would travel throughout the entire universe, and all other dimensions, just to find Her again. He knew for a fact that it indeed was this bastard Arthur, however. It just made sense. But doing what he was doing now, but everyday with his true love, who was stuck inside of this man? It wasn't going to work.

Lewis closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. Of course it was going to be a while before Arthur settles into this place, and most likely even longer seeing how nothing of the sort has jogged anything. Not even Lewis himself had Arthur see things differently. And if She ended up seeing him like this...? Some purple skeleton-wraith thing, eyes burning bright in the dark holes of his bony face? He didn't even want to think about that. He should lighten up some, as much as it was going to make things more difficult. But...What other choice did he really have...? What..?

**"Sorry that you don't like it so far, but it's nice here, I swear."** He opened his eyes, seeing the still fearful but curious look of Arthur. His golden eyes were staring deep into his, and memories of Her gentle and loving stare came back to the surface. He ignored it, as he always did, before continuing,** "This place is enormous, Arthur Kingsmen. There is plenty of food I can cook for you, as I have a recipe book in the kitchen. And there's even hot water so you can bathe. Fresh clothes, too."**

There's only so much he could offer to Arthur so he could feel as comfortable as he possibly could here. Then again, being kidnapped by a skeleton-ghost thing with no way of leaving would make just about anyone feel uncomfortable. It was going to take much more than mundane living essentials to keep Arthur in such stable emotional conditions. And judging by his face, Lewis can agree within himself that this was going to be one of, if not the worst night of Arthur's life...

He went over to the bed to fix the sheets and pillows, which were scattered about due to Arthur's quick movements. **"Anything goes here. You can do and say whatever you want -- and I don't always have to be breathing down your neck. But please. The only thing I expect you to do is stay within this castle. Don't venture too far into any of the darker rooms, because then you'll get lost."** There was...nothing to really hide in there, but still, not right now...He smoothed out the rest of the blankets, standing up and letting his black cloak brush along the floor.

"What? Got any torture devices hiding in there?" Arthur asked, rubbing his arms. He must have been...cold, or something. But it wasn't that cold in here, right...? Then again, Lewis wouldn't know that. He's more irritated by the fact that Arthur would assume something so awful. He only rolled his eyes at that, not wanting to take that part of the conversation and needlessly stretching it on and on. The best thing to do right now was to show Arthur around the place so he could get used to it. Who knows? A memory or two might come back.

Might...? Might...More like, hopefully, no...Will be. Definitely.

"L-Lewis...Right?"

The first time he heard his name came out of Arthur's mouth, and it was a spiral of different emotions. Familiarity, grief, but happiness, maybe? Was he glad to have heard it? He didn't know exactly where to place the words accordingly. Instead he stared back at him again, crossing his arms as he awaited another annoying response. **"What?"**

"L-Look, can I_ ever_ leave...?" His golden eyes were pleading much. It seems he was though more scared for what's to come rather than the focus on wanting to get out of here. But then again, Lewis couldn't tell from a single stare alone. To ask if he could ever leave, and for Lewis to never ever see Her ever again, because of this stupid, worthless man...Nononono, he couldn't have that -- couldn't put up with anything like losing Her again -- especially like this...

**"Let's see how this goes first. Just play along, alright?"** Instead, hiding away that burning fury, Lewis made his way to the door, not even really looking at Arthur as he opened it, revealing a long hallway, complete with a few couches and some lights that brightened the very end of and along the walls after that. He could tell by Arthur's face that he was at least a little curious to see what went along in a huge place like this, and Lewis felt a little excited to show him. Just like how he was when She first met him around here those many years ago. 

**"Come with me."**

Arthur, after a few moments of centering himself, exhaled and slowly made his way over to Lewis, deciding to give in assumingly. If he tried to run, Lewis would mow done an entire forest to find him again. He couldn't bear to lose Her all over again and all because he decided it was a good idea to run. It was so unfair to him, that much Lewis knew. If there was a way to snatch Her soul out of him with no major consequences, he would have been done it. But as for now, Arthur isn't going to go a n y w h e r e. Sadly, he didn't have much of a choice.

The least Lewis can do, however, is make sure he's...somewhat comfortable.

* * *

_Being in Her arms...It was truly an experience. She was so warm, so soft, and so very free. Much more than he could ever be...Perhaps maybe She'll lift him as high as She can go, so he can raise his arms and feel the wind around him, let it make his hair go back so he can breathe in deep. Maybe that way, he would forget about his troubles for a little while longer. He hadn't forgotten Her words that far ago, needing to break down his walls so he can live again. Without Her, he wouldn't know where to go right now..._

_But here he was. Under a giant, a bit more than 20-feet...and the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the whole world, maybe in the whole universe..._

_**Lewis. **Her voice vibrated. She took a single finger and rubbed it against his head. **What do you think?**_

_About...All of this? Oh. He loved it. He didn't ever want to leave, never again. There was nothing back there that interested him, that was great enough for him to even stay there. He was at the point where he couldn't return, and he was completely okay with that. He was so happy, happier he's ever been in his whole life, and he couldn't even remember the very last time he's been like this even before he met Her..._

_"This is home..." He wanted to press against her forever. Ecstasy. Pure, endless joy. He sighed. "There's nowhere I'd rather be. You're my best friend, Artheia..."_

_He could feel Her smile, a small exhale through Her nose for She had laughed. It made him giggle, too. There was no doubt in his mind that there would ever be anything to come between their friendship, their love. And so, together, they both stared at the sun that was just beginning to rise, which meant that there was a new brilliant day ahead of them. And he was excited to see where they were going to go to after this..._

_Together..._

_ **...Together...** _


	3. Chapter 03

He was completely lost.

And...well, no. Not because he was walking around in a spectacularly golden mansion, with many hallways that lead to absolutely nothing. He already had a guide. And that was an angry, slightly egotistical hellish purple skeleton, who seems so insistent that Arthur was someone that he knew more than sure that he wasn't. Now that. That was the part that had him lost! Completely, utterly, lost and very, very confused! One moment he's working on that truck Uncle Lance told him to do (Imagine the income they would have made off of it! The owner always kept his promises.), just seconds away from getting himself all ready for bed, waiting for what the next day will bring (more cars, probably...), but now all of a sudden, in the blink of a fucking eye, he gets carried like a pretty female victim in a monster movie, through a fancy mansion. And now he's forced to stay here all because of the skeleton's fantasies?

What the hell. What even is life anymore.

Well...apparently it's this.

This skeleton-dude...Lewis, was walking down the hall with Arthur, but he his footsteps were quick, rushed. It was hard for Arthur to catch up with him at times, noticing the desperate movements of his undead escort. No matter what Arthur tells him, Lewis will always stand with the belief that he is a reborn entity. A part of Arthur still couldn't believe that talking dead people was even a thing, that this place was even real. He honestly hoped that this was just all a dream. That maybe somebody spiked his drink before he continued his shift hours ago. But life seems to have other ideas.

The tips of Arthur's shoes was just meeting behind Lewis' ankles, barely bumping into them as they continued at an almost similar walking pace. Copying his footsteps down to the speed helped the blonde stay just right behind him. He was too afraid to really look around, eyes barely darting from left to right to stare at everything around him. Who knows what kind of crazy stuff was here...Jeez...It gave him shudders just thinking about it...

**"From here, the kitchen is on your left. And on your right is where the dining room is. Again, you're free to cook whatever you want."** The kitchen door wasn't closed completely, and Arthur could faintly see a counter, a bowl of fruit that probably rotted out by now. In the far back, there was pots and pans of varying sizes, too. Nothing suspicious. Nothing too bad. Good. Zero bad was...really good. But from the right, the dining room door was completely closed. Not that that was too much of an issue, but his curiosity did get the better of him at times... 

Even now he could feel his stomach growling, an empty feeling in his gut. When...When was the last time he ate anyway...? A week...? He looked up at Lewis, and just looking at him from behind gave him the shudders. He cleared his throat. "Wh-When can I eat, actually...? I d-don't think --"

**"You can eat after we're done with this little tour. I don't feel like putting up with you getting lost after a long meal."**

Arthur looked down again, without mumbling as much as a small okay. It wasn't like he was starving but that itch wouldn't go away if he at least didn't get a morsel in. Oh well...They made it to an intersection, where he could make out ancient grooves and runes along the walls, a meaning he couldn't figure out for the life of him. He saw a few more closed doors down all three of the halls, some of the walls decorated with dusty cloths and mirrors. Arthur wondered why this place needed so many rooms anyway. 

Lewis pointed at the one in the far left. **"That's the storage room. It's where She let me keep some of my things. None of them are really important."** He pointed at the middle. **"This continues to the living room, so we'll get there in a minute. And this last one goes out to the back garden. Which, for right now, you wouldn't be going to. It's too cold outside anyway."**

"Oh..." Arthur swallowed on nothing. Wouldn't that be a really nice escape route, he thought. But something hard dropped within his stomach, a deep sense of...worry and dread. If he so much as thought of escaping, Lewis would be right on his tail and drag him right back here without a moment's doubt. And the thought of that really sent Arthur panicking internally. Besides all that...He might ruin his chances of being released if Lewis decided he could go. He shook his head. "I-I understand...I think..."

**"Good."**

They continued their way down the wall, when that bolt of curiosity struck Arthur once again. He didn't want to speak too much (Lewis already seemed pretty annoyed...) but there was so many questions bolting through his head..."S-So...You lived here w-with...Her, then...right? O-Or were you a neighbor?"

Lewis' pace slowed just for a moment, a small hitch in his throat despite there being no reason for him to breathe...or even have a throat? It looked like his body tensed up, but he kept on walking along, his footsteps still loud. He didn't turn his head not once, and something changed in his voice.** "No. You and I lived together."**

You and I...Him -- but not really him -- and Lewis. In the same place. Living. Together. For who knows how long...Thinking about it felt weird and it was hard to shake off. It was still technically him back then, and that thought was beyond crazy and...scary. If he had those "memories" Lewis thinks he had so much of, this would have been awkward as hell...But Arthur turned his attention away from that image, feeling rather aggravated by Lewis' wording of this situation. "Y-You mean She and not I, right? --"

**"I KNOW what I said."** Lewis' head snapped around then, violet eyes burning in the dark caves of his eye sockets, and staring directly into Arthur's widening, fearful ones. His heart skyrocketed, form shaking and completely straight like he was struck with lightning. He leaned further back, trying to get away from the other's heat and rage and...something he couldn't completely make out. Lewis' body looked to be heaving for those few short seconds before even he too leaned back away from Arthur, both of them staring for many seconds. It didn't take much longer afterwards for them to continue with the walking, Arthur stumbling many more times than usual...

But it was going to take a little bit more for Lewis to keep Arthur off his back about certain things. As far as Arthur knew, Lewis wasn't going to kill him. He "needed" him, after all. For "Her" sake or...or whatever. "Where d-did you live before you met Her?"

Lewis' footsteps became a lot quicker. Arthur made sure to pay attention to that, and the rest of the skeleton's body language. Seconds passed with nothing, until his deep baritone echoes down the hallway, thick with irritation. **"Alone."**

Arthur blinked as he didn't really expect the answer. Usually all dead people felt lonely and lost, seeing how their lives are, well, over...But with Lewis, it sounded...different. It must have been different. He was always around that woman he was going off about, so..."Alone? Wh--"

**"YES. Alone. I didn't have ANYONE, I was LOST. ALL, BY, MYSELF. OKAY?" **Lewis turned to look at Arthur again, his face inches away from the other's. It made Arthur's heart skip five beats, eyes widening like saucers at the sudden explosion. Just when he thought he made Lewis mad the first time...He could practically feel the flame's heat coming right off of his face, and almost burning Arthur's skin. He swallowed hard. **"There is no more time to waste, BUT. We will get to these discussions LATER. So just be QUIET about it. Now then...shall we go?"** He felt a shudder in his spine as Lewis slowly moved away, the rage on his face ever present despite being only bone. At this point, he was just floating down the hall, waiting for Arthur to catch up --

And he almost bumps into the wraith, pressing his left foot behind him to keep himself from falling back as well. He was expecting Lewis to move or do anything at all, but he was just frozen in his spot, looking up at...something. Arthur wasn't really paying attention yet. Rather he was focusing on the look Lewis had all over his face. Shocked, but...at the same time...Well, that was the part Arthur couldn't really put his finger on. **"Oh..."**

Arthur turned to see what Lewis was looking at, confused by his speechless-ness. A breath caught in his throat and it felt like his heart stopped. as he realized whatever it was Lewis was talking about could be...It could be...Nonono, he just couldn't believe it...There was no way he could possibly be..."...Is that...?"

**"Indeed." **His gaze turned from shocked to something loving, like he was experiencing love at first sight. **"My, my...Just look at her..."**

Arthur was too scared to do such a thing. Like if he looked at it, he would vanish before he had a chance to even realize it. His denial was strong and sharp as a blade. If he knew something, anything that was happening and anything that has happened, he wouldn't be the same. But he took a deep breath to center himself, trying to keep his sanity in check, trying to keep himself...present, as he looked very closely.

The painting was about ten feet, hanging up on the golden wall with its brilliant sheen, and surrounded by scented candles that didn't burn the picture itself. In front of it was a small bowl, filled with things like flowers, trinkets and sweets that didn't look a day older than they were made. There wasn't much else other than a few small notes nearby. Arthur didn't bother with those, because Lewis was...watching. And this wasn't the point right now. 

Arthur's eyes travelled up the painting, and he looked along the golden runes and patterns along the frame. (Was everything here made of real gold...?) Until finally, he looked up at a face he couldn't quite put his fingers on but did give him a sense of familiarity...He couldn't really explain, but...

Her long golden hair. All of it didn't even fit inside of the picture. Must be super long. And Her face, so bright with a gentle smile. Her eyes were sky-blue, but there was a hint of yellow circling around in it. What a tiny detail. Along with that, Her hands were opened and pressed together as if She was in prayer, which wasn't possible because according to Lewis, She was quite literally a goddess. This woman. She looked...well, beautiful to say the least. But...The more he looked, the more dazed he became. The more blurry the room became, too...His head felt light, like it was going to _float off his shoulders and never come back down, more like he was being lifted than anything...Whispers like thin smoke filling his head, singing and calling and you have come back, after so long..._

_Artheia...?_

**"Mr. Kingsmen?"**

As if he was finally free from an ocean's grasp, Arthur loudly gasped, pulling himself out of the deepest parts of his mind. What was that what just happened...It felt as if he was stuck in that strange dream world, where he was alone and was surrounded by something similar to a siren's call, with Lewis' voice countering the spell. He looked at the purple skeleton, who stared back in confusion and...Something else.** "How dare you. Are you even paying attention?! I was trying to talk to you and you just doze off like an idio--"**

Arthur hadn't noticed how hard his own breathing was and how tight his lungs felt, but he shook it off, quietly catching up with Lewis' words before he started to dream off again. "S-Sorry -- I-I was just...! U-Uh, I was just thinking of something is all..." He was getting pretty light headed, but there wasn't any chairs or couches anywhere along these halls. They'd had to get to the living room for that. It was still so...so far away now, though...

**"God..."** If he still had a nose, Lewis would be pinching the bridge of it right about now.** "What's so important that you have to ALMOST fall asleep over?"**

"I-I-I..." Jeez...For a second there, he thought he had been staring at six Lewis clones...He had to take a few deep breaths to stop the room from spinning so much, planting both his feet into the ground to keep himself from falling over. If staring at a picture was going to get him this messed up, then maybe it would be best to stay away from it. Completely...He didn't even want to be involved in this anyway...What was even the point? "I-I'm sorry -- R-Really -- I-I was j-just..."

Lewis sighed. It didn't sound like he was irritated. In fact, it sounded relatively calm. Arthur was a bit nervous to see whatever it was Lewis was going to do next, feeling those so -- so very cold arms wrapping around his frail, warm body. If there was one thing Arthur didn't want right now, it was to be carried around all day by this -- this psychopath. So he pressed a hand against Lewis' chest, keeping himself upright so that he can at least walk with support.   
And, despite being dead, Arthur can feel a small thrum against the wraith's chest...He kept his eyes tightly shut, feeling Lewis sigh again. **"Okay, fine. Let's just...Get you to the living room. And once you're better, we can get you some food. Sounds good?"**

Arthur nodded gently. His stomach wasn't growling anymore, but that itch to eat was still there. He hasn't felt hungry like this in so long. A part of him hoped that was the reason why he was dizzy and not just recalling certain these fake "memories." Who knows? Maybe after he gets some rest, his strange lightheadedness will go away. So he moves closer to Lewis, but not too much that all of his weight was pressing down onto him. They continued to slowly make their way down to where the living room door was, with Lewis speaking much more quiet than before to keep himself from stressed.  
Artheia...Artheia...That name...He couldn't stop thinking about it.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_Her voice was beautiful, like a siren swam across the seven seas to see Her lover again. And he just watched on and on. She was so very tall, standing over the mountain like a maiden set free. Her arms were raised, mouth open wide as She let out a wonderful vibrato, cords of notes and music floating through the cool breeze, and he had the closest and the best angle possible. Goodness. He wished that he could sing like her. _

_Curious, he moved closer, standing near the edge with her. He looked up at Her face and he was smiling. She was smiling for him. And She was singing for him and he knew because Her gaze lands on him for just a few moments before She reaches a hand down for him. And when he takes it, hesitantly at first, he could feel the love and the care put into Her lyrics flowing through him like water -- and it feels like he could breathe smoothly again. To be appreciated like this, and to be sang through the vocals of a true goddess. It was incredible. It felt incredible, too. And something within told him that he should sing with her, too. Once he does, they could make a beautiful song that the entire town could hear. And they'll be unstoppable by then._

_And She let him. Allowed him, too. Go ahead, love, you'll be amazing._

_And he opened his mouth, his deep vocals pairing beautifully with Her lighter lovely ones. He was very nervous because maybe it wasn't that good, maybe he should stop and just let Her take over, but She's still smiling and She's clapping and congratulating him with such beautiful melodies. And from there on, he was completely right. They were a perfect pair, through and through. Across the land, he was positive that the town could hear their amazing music and they were probably dancing, too. He really did hope so. And one day, when he grows even bigger, he would dance with Her and never let go._

_He would never, ever let go._

_ **Never.** _

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The room was soft and cozy, which is saying something given that fact that he didn't even want to be here. The couch was very comfortable, filled with fibers and cottons Arthur didn't even knew existed. And the fireplace kept the room very warm. There was an upstairs part as well, right behind him, that he didn't even pay attention to, really. He was more focused on getting rid of the pounding and the lightness of his head. That Artheia name was still ringing on in his veins. He couldn't really stop it, but ignore it. Just focusing on the echoes he hears throughout the halls of this...mansion. 

Lewis was lonely. And now, probably even more so than ever. Whether the blame is on Arthur or not, he wasn't completely sure. The only thing Arthur really wanted was to just understand just a little more before he leaves. He understands that Lewis probably needed someone in his life right now, but this wasn't the way to do it. But he was too tired to really think through any of those kinds of things right now. He just swirled his spoon around a small jar, filled with raspberrie jam and chocolate. Before that, he had a light sandwich, the crust left on the plate. He brought it to his mouth again, savoring the delicious flavors, and practically choking when the door opens, with the aforementioned wraith stepping inside.

**"Are you feeling any better?"**

Arthur placed the half empty jar down, and went for his cup of water. Hopefully tonight, dinner would be filling for him enough to instantly fall asleep. "Yeah. This stuff's pretty good! It's sweet, but...not too sweet." Arthur loved his desserts, but it seems anxiety won the battle this time. No big issues here, though. He was more concerned about Lewis anyways.

**"Glad you like it, then. Haven't cooked in a while." **Lewis made his way over to the couch that was opposite of Arthur, which he was okay with because -- well...Just about anything was better than sitting next to a delusional skeleton-ghost...thing. He was super cold. **"Okay. Aside from that. What the hell were you so dizzy for back there? We're you seriously just hungry or what?"**

Yeah. Once again, he only wished that was the case. Sadly, though...No, now that he thought about it. Artheia was real. Raler than Arthur had initially thought. And from the looks of it, She was Lewis' best friend. Hell, maybe even lover. And Arthur, according to Lrwis, was her. God. He didn't even want to think about all of those details. Honestly, he just wanted to go home and forget about it all. He shook his head, swallowing down his cool water. "I-I told you. I was thinking about something --"

**"About what?"**

Lewis' pushy-ness brought Arthur's anxiety up from a two to a ten. He was always so insistent so far, but Arthur felt like it was going to get worse as time went on. Then again, Lewis would kill him (not literally...) if he kept quiet about it. He took a deep breath to center himself, shifting around on the couch. "Th-The picture. I just saw it and then I just...I dunno, I-I went blank." Arthur closed his eyes as tight as possible, wishing this was all a dream. "It was a blur after that but -- why should you care anyway?"

**"Wait a minute --"** Once Arthur opened his eyes, Lewis was already leaning in pretty close. The coffee table wasn't even that big, but the couches were slightly further apart. But the desperate heat coming off of the wraith was...scary.** "Did -- Did you recall something, anything at all? When you saw that picture of Artheia, right? What did you see? What came to mind?"** Lewis leaned on a lot closer, those violet pupils widening in those black caves of his eyes, like fireflies in the dark trying to look for home. 

Arthur moved back as far as he could on the couch, pressed against the rough fabric surface. "H-Hey, slow down! I-I didn't think of anything!" He raised his voice, hands gribbing tightly against the couch. Lewis was glowing like a lighthouse, which only made him look more menacing, his face almost looking...disappointed. That. That wasn't good..."I-I just felt s-something strange, that's all. But there wasn't m-much other than that." Sweat was pouring from his forehead, his hands now balling up into fists, his teeth gritting. 

No. NO. He was NOT Artheia. He was his own person and he needed to get the hell out of here! "I keep telling you. I'm not whoever it is you think I am. I'm Arthur Kingsmen. I'm a mechanic, not some crazy magical woman from your dreams --"

**"How DARE you. Blasphemous! She's very, VERY REAL. She's right in front of me. It looks to be YOU'RE in denial, Arthur Kingsmen! And what do you mean by CRAZY?"** Lewis was standing up now, towering over Arthur like a rhino to the smallest mouse. Arthur felt as if he was being backed into a corner with nowhere to go. But he wasn't going to stop there. Being talked down. Who did Lewis think he was? 

Arthur didn't stand up but he sat up straight, his golden eyes fiery against Lewis'. "Would you just LAY OFF? You'd think if I had something, I would have shown it by now! But I DON'T! I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you!" He wasn't one to yell, but if Lewis was going to try this hard to have some sort of authority over him, then, well, Arthur wasn't going to have it. Not anymore!! If he wanted Artheia, he best check somewhere else!

**"YOU LAY OFF."** Lewis slammed a fist down on a table, a crack sounding through the air. It caught Arthur off guard and he flinched with a yelp, bringing his hands up to his shoulders. Lewis' voice vibrated with rage, the same he showed not too long ago. **"No shit you don't remember anything! That takes time, which you don't have!"**

Arthur shook his head. He didn't want to hear all of this verbal garbage any longer . Fuck this. Fuck ALL of this. Nope. Lewis was even more than delusional, and crazy also wasn't the right word for it. He crossed his arms, looking back up at him again with irritation. "Let's say that I did get those 'memories' back! What then? What else do you expect?" At that point, Arthur can acknowledge those stupid "memories", but that didn't mean he was going to accept Lewis "back" into his life. That would be stupid.

Lewis removed his hand from the table, and mirrored Arthur's crossed arm look. Arthur didn't bother complaining about that...**"We'll cross that road when we get there. I'm sure it'll already feel like a miracle once you have those memories. At that point, She will probably rightfully take over your body."**

Wait...What? What did he...What did he mean by that...? "Wh-What--"

**"Make sure you get some rest. I'll be back to check up on you later. And if you need help, just call me. I'll know where you are."** Before Arthur could say anymore, Lewis already grabbed his plate, cup, and whatever else was left on the table, and put it back on the serving tray. 

The shock and all the questions ran clear within his head, mixing with the blurriness and the headache he thought he was sure resided just need minutes ago. There wasn't much to do once Lewis floated all the way to the door, grabbing it roughly before slamming it completely shut, leaving Arthur in the room all alone and his entire body shaking uncontrollably. By...By the way Lewis worded it, it almost sounded like this Artheia woman was going to...T-To possess him. 

Permanently, the moment those memories return.

No...No way...

As far as what Lewis told him, Artheia was supposed to be the sweetest woman who ever roamed over this planet earth. And now She was sadistic enough to keep Arthur throughout all this eternal torture just so She could have a body? So She could be reunited with Lewis as long as this universe exists? The thought of that horrified him, and he fought hard to keep those frustrated tears back. Why would such a thing happen? Was there even a way he could escape this misery...? The silence of the room was making his ears ring, like time was running out and a bomb was awaiting to destroy everything in its wake --

Arthur groaned loudly, pressing a hand against his temple as the ringing became...something else, before falling into the empty silence of the room once again. For the life of him, he had no idea where it came from, but it made the side of his head sting with pain. Oh, he had no idea what was going on with him anymore. The only thing he was looking forward to was getting out of here. For good...

Was he really...Artheia? And if so...Is...Is there anything he can even do about it...? Where could he start? Who really was Artheia?


End file.
